


we're all rose-colored too [Podfic]

by blackglass, the24thkey



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Things Happen Bingo, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Temporary Blindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: A podfic of "we're all rose-colored too" by thismagichour."When Jester and Caleb are attacked and alone, they must rely on each other for comfort. Some of them are better at it than others.For the prompt "Loss of Sight for Jester/Caleb" for Bad Things Happen Bingo!"





	we're all rose-colored too [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thismagichour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thismagichour/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we're all rose-colored too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091854) by [thismagichour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thismagichour/pseuds/thismagichour). 



Length: 11:20  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/we're%20all%20rose-colored%20too.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/we're%20all%20rose-colored%20too%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the24thkey for reading Caleb for me when I was like, "I REQUIRE A GERMAN," even though she doesn't know anything about Critical Role. And thanks to thismagichour for giving me permission to record their story!


End file.
